


i've fallen in love (i know it's for real)

by jadrian



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, bad personal hygiene, boys being dumb, larry is a simp why lie, not really nsfw they just talk abt Things, um okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadrian/pseuds/jadrian
Summary: Freddy finally gets Mr. White into his apartment, but the results are not exactly what he expected.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	i've fallen in love (i know it's for real)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to yoyo nation. love u guys!
> 
> thank u so so much to liz for proof reading this for me <<<333
> 
> title from i want to break free by queen. thanks hayden.

White’s hands on Freddy’s jacket. White’s mouth pressed to his, so hot he feels his lips burn. White’s goddamn dick against his, wrapped in tight jeans.

Freddy has never felt so exhilarated in his life.

He had been eyeing the older man all night, watching how he reacted to Freddy’s story. He knew it was all over when he saw the guy’s goddamn smile. The way he had grinned, wide and easy, when Freddy walked up to the table, and how he laughed when there was nothing funny in Freddy’s words.

Then White bought him a drink and slung his arm around Freddy’s shoulders and the next thing they both knew they were outside Freddy’s apartment.

“Keys - back pocket,” Freddy murmurs, not wanting to stop kissing White for even a moment. He feels White’s hand reach down and grab the keys, opening the door without even looking. Freddy thinks, “ _Wow, did I seriously just find someone opening a fucking door attractive?_ ” But White kisses him so hard he forgets how to formulate thoughts and then suddenly, inexplicably, they’re both on the floor.

“What the fuck?”

“How the fuck did-”

“Hey, you okay?”

“Get the light, it’s just-”

“Fucking shit-”

Mr. White hits the switch and the apartment is flooded with light. From the floor, Freddy squints and looks around. His Spiderman backpack is sitting near the door, mocking him.

“Kid, did we just trip over a fucking Spiderman backpack?” asks White, incredulous.

Freddy blushes. Superhero memorabilia is not generally considered to be the sexiest thing in the world. This is not exactly supporting his cool ‘Mr. Orange’ persona. “Um, yeah. Sorry about that.”

White isn’t listening. Instead, his eyes are carefully examining Freddy’s apartment. For a moment, Freddy feels a rush of fear, thinking that he left some police reports or something like that lying around, but White doesn’t look angry or accusing - he just looks…amused? 

“Answer me this, Orange. When was the last time you tidied up around here?”

Freddy hums, trying to remember. Thinking back, it was probably… “When I moved in, I guess. A couple of weeks ago?”

If this was a cartoon, White’s jaw would be on the floor right now. “A few  _ weeks _ ago?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Freddy chuckles, a bit nervous at the other man’s expression.

“Jesus Christ, kid,” White runs his hands through his own hair. “There is no way I’m fucking you in a place that looks like it’s been caught in the blast of an atomic bomb. No fucking way.”

“Hey, who says you’ll be fucking me?”

“Look, Orange, in fifteen minutes, we can do whatever the fuck you want. But right now, we’re tidying this shit up, alright? Now, are you gonna help me out or not?”

“Fuck you, man,” says Freddy, grinning. _Un-fucking-believable_. How often do you bring a guy home and he ends up folding your Superman underwear for you? 

He sits on his bed and watches White move around his apartment. “Is this some sort of kinky thing? I bet it’s some sort of kinky thing,” Freddy smirks. 

Mr. White rolls his eyes and starts stacking dishes in the sink. “No, it’s not a fucking kinky thing, asshole. You just have terrible personal hygiene.”

“And yet here you are, about to have sex with me. I think that says a lot more about you than me.”

“You keep that shit up, and you won’t be having sex with anyone tonight,” White replies.

“C’mon, man,” Freddy whines. “I’m losing my fucking mind over here. You can tidy this shit up later, if it’s so important to you.”

White just flips him the bird and carries on picking up shirts from the floor. Freddy crosses his arms in annoyance, after deciding to just sit in silence and watch Mr. White. Besides, staring at White, and his arms, for any period of time, is a joy in itself. And, well. It felt kinda nice that the guy cared enough to do all this for him. Or whatever.

After what seemed like fucking decades, but what was actually ten minutes, White closes the final drawer and turns to Freddy, “Alright, now where were we?”

Freddy gets up so quick he’s pretty sure he pulled something. “Fucking finally, man,” he breathes, slamming his mouth back onto White’s eagerly and starts to unbutton his ugly-but-somehow-he-makes-it-work shirt. “Wait, you haven’t made the bed?”

Mr. White laughs, slowly slipping the jacket off Freddy’s shoulders. “I don’t think there’ll be any need for that, yeah?”

“Oh, right,” Freddy replies, letting out a small giggle. He lets White guide him to the bed, their hands grabbing at each other desperately. As fast as they can is still not fast enough, and Freddy accidentally rips off a couple of buttons in his haste. Ah, who cares. With the other man’s fingers working deftly to undo his fly, all rational brain function has disintegrated. 

He’s so caught up in White’s hands and White’s lips and White’s hot breath on his neck that he doesn’t even notice when the other man folds his clothes and places them gently on a chair on the side. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading!! comments and kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> follow me on twt if u want @/yeehawkeanu


End file.
